Magnets
by musicallyyours1126
Summary: Hello everyone! This is my first fanfiction and I would really appreciate some constructive criticism! This is between Canada and my OC Philippines, from the point of view of both Canada and Philippines. If you could not tell already, this is going to be a romance between the two. It starts with the two meeting as young children. I hope you enjoy Phil.xCan.
1. Prologue

She stood out in the cold and watched the big red and white house just as she did every night. She sighed and could see her breath forming in the air. The night sky loomed over her mysteriously.

"When will I tell you…", she whispered to herself.

Everyone thought that she would like America, but they were wrong. Kuya America was very kind to her, but he was too loud at times. He wouldn't listen to her ideas and he was always too busy to talk to her.

But.

His brother, Canada, was always very sweet and kind. He was also somewhat outspoken, and some could not even see him to acknowledge his presence. She did though, she could see him sitting in the chair at the world meetings and trying to say his opinion, just as she did with America.

She was separated from America now, but she still comes back to North America, no matter how cold it was. It was quite different from her home back in the warm and humid South Pacific. It was worth of course, she just couldn't stray from him. She felt like she was being pulled toward him, like a magnet. It was as though they belonged together.

Well, she felt that way about him, he could not possibly think of her that way at all. She doubted he even remembered her. No one usually does, she is just the small island nation, the Philippines.

They met when they were younger, they used to be friends, but then they grew apart due to distance. France used to bring Canada over to papa Spain's house to play with me while Spain took France into his room. He was my best friend.


	2. Stranger at the Door

_(Hello and maybe welcome back~ I sadly still do not own Hetalia and this is the first real chapter! Please enjoy!)_

I sat in my room, gazing out the window; out at the water in particular. I sighed, papa wouldn't let me out into the water, he said it was too dangerous for a small girl like me to go out swimming. Of course it didn't stop me from sneaking out for late night swims. I smiled to myself and swung my legs off the bed. I trotted across the room to my old bookshelf where I kept my old drawings from the last time I visited home. I kept them concealed inside the story books Spain gave me when he first found me. As I flipped through the pictures, I soon recognized the plants and animals from back home. I could close my eyes and pretend that I was there. Smelling the deep sea breeze and stepping in the soft sand. I could taste the fish and rice on the tip of my tongue.

The sound of the doorbell broke my train of thought.

I opened my eyes and leapt to my feet. The book thudded to the floor and I ran out the door into the hall. We rarely had visitors, and I was always curious to see who it was. I peered out from a corner to see papa talking to someone outside.

"Hola mi amigo! I did not expect you to bring your son here as well." My papa said with a sort of charm.

"Honhon, I figured your daughter would not mind someone to talk to. She is about the same age as her, he is only ten." The man had long blonde hair and a comedic accent.

"Ah I see, she has nine years right now, I believe she would not mind having someone to play with." He turned his head slightly and could see me out of the corner of his eye, "Come over here Philippines…don't be shy, we have visitors."

I slowly stepped around the corner and crept to my papa who put an arm around me warmly, "Say hello to our guests!"

"Kumusta _("hello" in Filipino)_!" I said smiling, my native language was what I preferred to use, the man with the funny accent smiled back and winked at me.

"She is very cute, no?" my papa said proudly.

"Honhonhon, she will grow up to become a fine woman! This is my son Canada," he moved a little to the left to reveal a small boy that had the same long hair as his father. He was pale and had the most peculiar eyes, they were purple. "Say hello to the young lady mon cheri."

"H-hello eh…", his cheeks were as bright red as the maple leaf on his shirt. He clung to his father and seemed very quiet.

"Hello!" I replied, "I'm Philippines!" I stuck out my hand for him to shake it.

"I-I'm Canada eh…" he brought out his shaking hand slowly, shook mine quickly and pulled away.

"I think they will get along just fine!" the father said, and Canada blushed deeper and stared at the ground.

Papa chuckled, "He is always quite a shy one, isn't he?"

"Honhonhon, maybe your daughter can change that, non?"

I looked up to papa and he smiled back down at me, "Why don't you two come in, France, you and I can start…business…Philippines?"

"Yes papa?" I asked.

"Stay with Canada, and you two stay out of trouble."

"Of course papa." I nodded.


	3. Surprise Destination

(Hey everyone~ this chapter was written in the point of view of Canada. This was written by my best friend Maple321 who does not have a fanfiction account, but now is the new co-author of this story ^^. Thank you for the reviews so far and I hope you enjoy this next chapter!)

I had been woken up the early hours of the day with my papa proclaiming we would be going on a little trip. I was then hastily dragged on a plane with no luggage and no clue where I was going. It was better than being forgotten even though Alfred was being obnoxious to the extent the pilot lady had to tell him to stop, I was finding the ride enjoyable. I was glad to feel like part of the family.

However having stayed up to ….well its not like I was watching a hockey game to two in the morning or anything…..but having stayed up none the less I found myself drifting off into sleep and waking up to find myself alone on the plane.

"Papa!...papa…..PAPA!" I tried to stay calm and stood on my seat to grab my luggage and with shaking legs walked off the plane. Almost an hour later I found them in a small restaurant eating and arguing.

"Francis you are not dragging Alfred and me around to go visit this "buddy" of yours," snapped my other father, his big eyes furrowed in frustration.

"Arthur you exaggerate if you think there is anything more than friendship going on!" my papa snapped and I stiffened remembering how bad the arguments had been getting recently. As I walked closer I had to smile at my brother obliviously eating his burger well my parents continued bickering getting strange looks from the other customers. They would never understand what it meant to be a country. I straightened a bit, walking up to the table wondering if these were my citizens and if not mine, whose?

I tapped my papa on the shoulder, but when there was no response, I simply sat down ignoring the sinking feeling when no one noticed my return, and followed later with a heavy heart into the car almost being left when Alfred tried to slam the door sticking his tongue out at me.

Once in the car and talking to Alfred my dad yelling at him to stop talking to himself I rested my head in my hands. Later after watching papa drop him and my father off at a motel, the tension very high I asked my father hesitantly where we were going. It wasn't till I asked for the tenth time, my voice hoarse from trying to speak up that he slammed on the breaks.

"MATHEW! Heavens don't do that mon cheri~ you scared papa!" I apologized and gave up hope on knowing where we were going when my papa pulled into a driveway and we marched up to a door. It was so hot here that I wrapped my jacket around my waist and stood behind my papa listening him talk to someone. I hesitantly peaked out only to quickly straighten seeing a little girl running over as I grew embarrassed, because my papa started talking about me.

I jumped suddenly my checks growing hot red as my father moved aside and I came face to face with the very pretty young girl.

"H-hello eh…", I stammered wanting to run and hide waiting for her to laugh at me or worse not see me at all.

"Hello!"She replied my eyes widening with surprise, "I'm Philippines!" I looked out her outstretched hand with suspicion. She wasn't going to pull pranks on me like Alfred did was she? But her genuine smile was almost contagious and daring to hope we might get along I outstretched my hand painfully aware it was shaking.

"I-I'm Canada eh…" I touched her hand and it was like a spark went through me shocked I pulled my hand away and looked down my face feeling hot. I listened to them talk about how we would become friends but I didn't get my hopes up. After all who would want to be friends with me even my own family didn't remember me unless they needed to…..


	4. A Friendship

_LONG TIME NO UPLOAD. I am so sorry guys, let me just use the excuses everyone else have used (*clears throat*), "School has been tough, homework has been a pain in the (insert swear word of choice), and chores are starting to grow etc."_

_ANYWAY. Thank you for being patient! This next chapter is from the point of view of Philippines :) enjoy~_

* * *

"And here is the foyer and the dining room!" I gestured to the rooms on my right and waited for his reaction.

As usual he just kept his head down, nodded, and mumbled something incoherently. He was a very strange boy, he certainly was different from all of the other boys back at home. He had yellow hair (more commonly known as "blonde", but I call it yellow), pale skin, and purple eyes. He also seemed very quiet. Most boys back at home would be more loud and playful than this one was. Though, it was better than having no friend for me to play with.

I do not have any friends over here in this strange new land. There is no one to talk to but papa and a little butterfly who tends to visit me from time to time in the afternoon. I tended to get very lonely once papa left for work on the weekdays, but now this quiet boy has come out of nowhere. Now I finally have a chance to make a new friend.

"…are you alright?" I asked curiously, looking over his red face.

"u-um…yes…yes I am…" he kept on staring at the ground.

He said he was alright, but it didn't really seem that way. I continued the tour and explained where everything was and he followed silently, always giving the same nod and mumble as usual. I was starting to lose hope with this new boy. What was I thinking? Why would he want to be friends with me? He wouldn't even be able to visit so often anyway.

"So where do you live?" I did want to know.

"M-me? Oh…um…I live very far from here…" he said, he mumbled through half of it but I could understand what he was saying now.

"So do I…" I said quietly, "I really miss home…" I accidentally said out loud. I felt the blood rush up to my face.

"…really? W-what's your home like?" He asked almost curiously, his blush was slowly fading and he looked to me. I could feel his purple eyes on me and my blush deepened. Suddenly, a light bulb went off in my head.

"…Do you really want to know?" I asked quietly.

He nodded slowly, "I-it sounds like it would be interesting…"

I smiled to him, "Then follow me."

I ran down the hall and he quickly followed. We raced through the different rooms and up the stairs to my room. I looked to him before opening the door. He stared blankly back at me and for the first time, he smiled. His face seemed to grow bright as soon as he did. I smiled back and opened the door.

"Welcome to my room!" I ran straight to my bookshelf and sat down next to it. I gestured for Canada to follow, and soon enough, he sat down next to me.

"I-it's a lovely room…" he said quietly. His eyes wandered across the light blue walls and the seashells that adorned my window sill.

I smiled, "Thank you, papa let me pick which one I wanted. I wanted this one because of the water…"

"The water?"

I nodded and with a shaky breath, opened my book, "This is my home," I said pointing to a large map of my nation. "The top part is Luzon, the middle is the Visayas, and the bottom is Mindanao…" I continued explaining how there were hundreds of islands and how most of them had many different languages.

"But they have one main language, Tagalog."

"That…is interesting…I…I only have two main languages…" he said quietly, this time he didn't mumble at all.

"Really? What languages?" I asked.

"F-french…and English…"

"English? I speak a little…papa Spain mainly teaches me Spanish though. Some of Tito England's people come and visit, they speak English." I said proudly.

"E-england? H-he is my father…"

My eyes widened, "You have two papas?"

"Y-yes…don't you?"

I looked down, "No…I don't have a mama or another papa…"

"O-oh…I'm sorry…" he said quietly.

"No…don't apologize…" I smiled up at him, "Papa is doing a fine job by himself."

He smiled back at me again, "I'm glad eh…"

I flipped through the rest of the pages of the book and pointed out the pictures of the beaches and animals in the islands. He laughed at the picture of the monkeys in Cebu because of their gigantic eyes and smiled at the pictures of the waterfalls and beaches. After each picture, he seemed to be less shy around me. He smiled a little more with each page turn.

By the time we went through the whole book, I realized that it was already night time. A smile spread across my face as I ran to my window and looked out. Canada scrambled to get up and followed my lead.

"What's going on eh?" he asked surprised and befuddled.

I smiled at him, "Have you ever gone night swimming?"

* * *

_OoOoH...I really left you guys at a cliffhanger...I...guess you will have to keep reading to find out what happens~_


	5. Night Swimming

I would just like a round of applause for my awesome friend who has finished this amazing chapter~! Long time no write guys, glad to be back in the FanFic zone! Next chappy (chapter, not the bunny chappy) is from Canadia's POV. Pretty pretty please with cherries on top (the physical appearance of the please does not change your view XD gru~) send me good reviews, bad reviews, in between reviews~! And above all, enjoy~

~musicallyyours and friend ;)

* * *

I blinked smiling hesitantly wondering if she was joking.

"…of course eh!" I said a bit louder my confidence increasing as she talked to me; not through me, but she actually acknowledged me. She had bothered to get to know me and she was really nice. Perhaps it was my inner French, but she was really as well pretty. Her eyes kept distracting me and her smile made butterflies dance in my stomach. I guess that's what it means to have a friend.

"Then come on!" she announced and she grabbed my hand. The tingling sensation increasing, and caught off guard as I blindly followed her outside, the cool air making me really smile. I like it better when it's cold, I don't know why or how, it just makes me feel like I'm at home.

"Come on!" she cried leading me towards a growing body of water and my giddy feeling suddenly died.

".n..n….now?" I stammered what was she thinking? We would surely get in trouble then papa would send me to the motel with Alfred and Arthur and they wouldn't even notice. I bit my lip as she nodded and pulled me a long, ignoring my protests and my voice sort of died in my throat so even though I had lots of reason not to go swimming none were able to make themselves known.

"Yes now is the best time too, and you said you have swam before!" she exclaimed excitedly so I didn't have the heart to point out how I hadn't swam in ages and I wasn't the strongest swimmer unless it considered how cold the water was.

"….o….ok" I squeaked my voice sounding weak and feeble and for some reason making me conscious how she was still tightly gripping my hand. I allowed her to pull me into the water smiling as she shivered proclaiming it was cold. I didn't find it necessary to point out how nice and warm it felt instead with a burst of energy I broke free of her grip and wadded in farther. I laughed as she followed and soon we were splashing gleefully in the water unaware we were slowly drifting farther down shore. It wasn't till I felt sharp rocks under my feet that I stopped splashing half laughing half chocking out stop as Philippians pelted me with splashes. Finally, she stopped.  
"What's wrong?" she asked pushing her hair behind her ears, her checks flushed with the exertion of the activity. I felt my own cheeks flushed and looked down at the water.

".w…..w….well…w…where are we?" I ventured slowly raising my eyes and forcing myself to look above her and not at her but at the cliffs behind us. I expected her to panic or maybe get worried but she merely grinned as if she always did this…and I had a suspicion she probably did.

"Oh come on," she insisted once more and as she pulled me closer all wisdom and sense left me and filled with the exhilarating feeling of floating I followed her soon feeling the cold lapping at my leg then waste as we waded in. at first we just stood there her eyes on the sky and mine….I shamefully must say staring at her face.

It was in that moment when one might dare say to be oddly romantic was I knocked off my feet, and I mean this literally as a huge wave seemingly from nowhere crashed into us. I lost all sense of direction and went spinning wildly through water and space. My hands and face scraping the bottom, and I suspected drawing blood. Though my mind was screaming for air, it was also screaming to find her. Breaking through and engulfing large gulps of air, a familiar sensation taking over from having been held under water for long intervals of time because of my brother. I scanned the water for any form of life, and when I saw none I became aware of the stinging on my face and the tears threatening to fall down my face.

''Where are you?" I desperately swam through the freezing waters the emptiness in my chest threatening to burst and tears falling down my face. I finally saw what I prayed to be her on the rocks holding on and seemingly ok. I started swimming filled with relief when a little over halfway there exhaustion filled me and my limbs felt heavy as lead. My swimming slowed then stopped all together and for a few painstaking seconds I was floating there before gravity found its place once more and my eyes heavy as the rest of my body I was sinking slowly to the dark murky depths beneath me. It was funny that in this near death moment all I could think about was the pancakes I never got to eat and the pretty girl who I wish I had gotten to know better….or at least see if she was ok.


	6. Night Swimming pt2

That was incredible! Oh my God, I haven't felt a wave like that in forever! I could feel the intensity and fire of adrenaline kicking in. I felt like I ran a 50 meter sprint within half a second, it was that good.

"Hey Canada!" I yelled out into the distance. There was no response. Odd, I could have sworn he was right there. I looked around, there was no sign of him.

"Oh come on! This isn't funny!" I laughed nervously, suddenly I didn't feel so great. The cold started to sink into the marrow of my bones and the heat of stone cold fear bubbling inside.

"Canada?! Come on!" I wasn't laughing anymore. He should be fine, right? He could have washed up on shore, or maybe he is just pulling out a prank. I started looking around frantically, and then…I thought. He was under, under the deep depths. I resorted into diving down under.

Ice currents rushed past me, catching my skin and combing through my hair. My blood was dropping temperature, toes slowly started to ache with a pain. The pressure of the water was pressing against my ear drums, harder and harder. He could be hurt, and it would be my fault. It would all be my fault.

I shook the thought out of my head and spread my arms out in front of me trying to swim further. My lungs screaming for just a single breathe air, but I couldn't give up.

_Come on…a little bit further…_

Persistence was all I had, and I won't let him go. Please God don't let him go yet, please. I won't go midnight swimming anymore, I promise. Please just let him be okay. If…if I die tonight, that would be my one last wish. Please just let him live.

Images of him playing like an old film, his eyes, his smile, his smile, his everything. There was something about him, something special, something warm. Something that no one else had…something worth protecting and seeing.

I was surrounded by black ink, my eyes useless at this time. The sea salt stung my eyes and the pressure wasn't making it any better. Nothing but darkness was all my eyes could catch, until I saw a small pale hand. It was him.

I nearly let go of my breath when I swam faster and kicked harder, reaching and straining my hand toward his. I caught it and pulled him over my back. His hand felt cold and lifeless, but I could feel a pulse in his wrist. He was still there, still alive. But he wouldn't be for long, I had to move faster.

I could feel my adrenaline slowing, my own heart rate dropping. His body seemed to get heavier and heavier. I could taste more salt water entering my mouth and my lungs felt like they were about to explode. I started to see flashes of black, my brain hurt from lack of oxygen.

_Just…a…little…bit…f-further…_

The world started to spin. My legs felt like lead weights, every kick felt like a knife in the thigh. One foot away from the beach, and I dragged him up, collapsing right next to him, exhausted from the swim. My chest heaving and soaked clothes sticking like glue to my skin. I rolled over and coughed out the salt water that was caught in my lungs.

"C…canada…Canada…wake up…"

I shook him by his shoulders, and there was no response. Not a breath, not a voice. There was nothing. More salt water gathered its way into the corners of both my eyes.

"Canada…dangit…you…you better wake up…I swear…please…just…wake up…"

Still nothing. The warm bitter tears rolled down my cheeks like rain down a window. Slowly, silently, and usually there is always more than one drop of water.

"Canada…d…don't….don't leave me….." I started pumping his chest, like they did in the movies. What did they do next? I thought for a moment…longer…and…

Oh dear God. No. I couldn't do it. That is DISGUSTING…but…would it save him?

I looked around, if papa saw me do this, I would never hear the end of it. I then looked back at Canada.

His pale ghost-like face stared back at me blankly. Water droplets still hung off his hair, reflecting off the moonlight from the night sky. The rolling waves in the background taunted me to go further, closer.

_Don't be a coward…it won't mean anything…it's just to bring him back so to speak._

I squeezed my eyes shut and pursed my lips. I came closer…and closer…and…we touched.

It felt electrifying, exhilarating. I felt my eyes flutter closed and I swear I could hear my heart pounding against my chest. All of my happiest memories fled past my eye lids. Time stood still, the ticking of a distant clock stopped. All the stars in the universe were put into my world in one moment. But everything disappeared as soon as it came.

I pulled back to see a pair of amethyst eyes gazing, wondering into my chocolate eyes.

"W..what…" he muttered, confused and cheeks painted with a harsh ruby red.

I could find my own cheeks finding their blush as I sputtered out, "S-s-sorry C-canada…I swear it was just to bring you back! I've seen people do it in movies all the time and I thought it would work and it kinda sorta did I guess…cause I mean, you ARE alive and all. You are alive, aren't you? You should be because I am not wasting a perfectly good ki-"

I stopped mid-sentence, he had a mixed look of confusion and embarrassment written on his face.

"w…what? " he muttered again, his blush not fading. Whatever I have gotten myself into, is something I am certain I will never get out of.


End file.
